Name
by Coco Gash Jirachi
Summary: Light's POV. One-shot. Set soon after L's death. Light contemplates looking in Rem's notebook to find out L's real name... after all, it isn't victory without a prize, right? LxLight if you squint.


_**Name**_

_**By Coco Gash Jirachi**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**_

_**Summary: Light's POV. One-shot. Set soon after L's death. Light contemplates looking in Rem's notebook to find out L's real name... after all, it isn't victory without a prize, right? LxLight if you squint.**_

* * *

**_I won._**

**_It's as simple as that._**

**_I won, L lost._**

**_L died, I'm alive._**

**_Our game is finally over... and the God of the new world can finally shine through..._**

I stare down at the black notebook, the Death Note. Misa had finally shut up, changed into her pajamas in front of me and went to bed. I have been inwardly celebrating my victory for the longest time. Watari's real name had been made public, but nothing about a young man from England.

Nothing. Nothing at all.

I should have expected this... L was an orphan, after all... he had nothing to live for back there, save Wammy's House. No one to be proud of him... no one to be his friend.

Still... no matter how fake our friendship seemed, yes, sometimes I did really feel for him like a friend. But it was unnatural for us to continue this; it's like you see a snake and a mouse getting along. A snake can devour a mouse in minutes, and a mouse is defenseless. But, a mouse can escape. Mice can scratch at a snake with its claws; they're small, yes, but a mouse can get a snake to lose its eye.

I dodged so many bullets - and had a blank fired at me - that I have no choice but to classify myself as the mouse of the relationship. L could get close to over-powering me, but I'd still climb out unharmed. I may have a scratch or two sometimes, but I was the victorious, almost over-looked mouse who would be the helpless prey of the ever-powerful snake.

If I had the courage to keep on going instead of giving up, I should be brave enough to read a name, right? If I was at risk of being caught and dying - and sometimes vice versa, believe it or not - then why can't I enjoy this victory? I deserve to... I am Kira, for God's sake!! I am justice!!

... But this isn't nearly as sweet as the cakes L ate. And I've had those, before. I could feel the cavities forming on my teeth just looking at them, even if it was a crumb!! How the hell did he do that?!

- Damn it!! I knew it, I'm stalling...

... At L's funeral, my heart strings were tugged a few times... that private, exclusive burial... I lost a friend, but in the end, I gained the world. I was finally free to do what my goal was from the start. I can go anywhere now, I can do anything I want...

... But this victory turned out bitter-sweet. I don't even have the courage to open a notebook, for Christ's sake... and I've been trying to open it for a week, now.

_**DEATH NOTE...**_

... I'm going to read it.

Without a second thought, I open the notebook. I flip through the pages, looking, searching for that one page I'd recognize right away. Rem must have written Watari's and L's real names on the same page, since they both died simultaneously.

A grin spreads to my face as I reach the page.

キルシュ・ワイミ

_**Quillsh Wammy**_

エル・ローライト

_**L Lawliet**_

... Sighing, I close the notebook. Hopefully the name will slip from my mind soon...

L just loves to mock and push Kira's buttons, doesn't he?

He wins this little round... but I won the war!!

Sighing, I decide to set it aside for now.

Not all victories are as glorious as you'd want...

* * *

... Yeah, that was a little random on my part.... Never imagined my first Death Note story would be a one-shot...

Anywho, yeah, like I said, on my part, this is a little random... I've been spouting out one-shots more often than I used to.

Story behind this: period 3 today I had free, so I was hanging in the cafeteria rereading _The Secret Life Of Bees_ before I remembered I had my mostly blank sketchbook with me in my bag. So I skimmed through it, and saw an attempt at drawing L I had done. Somehow, the idea of Light finding out L's name clicked in my head... probably because I had written "L Lawliet" all over the blank space of the sketch, adding little comments at the end like "L Lawliet is cute!", "L Lawliet is smart!", "L Lawliet rules!", of course, there was also the ever-predictable "I love L Lawliet!", and "L Lawliet x Light Kira Yagami 4-Ever!" (Drawings of little hearts)

... What can I say? I'm am L fan!! I got an okay cosplay of him, his name card and a plushie of him!!

... And getting back on track, I started jotting this down, crossing things out, adding things in with little arrows, circling words, doodling hearts... and now, here I am, ranting about how this came to be!!

Well, I hope you all liked my first Death Note story!... And I am plotting and writing a multi-chapter one... I'm waiting to post it for a while, though, cuz it's got to have only 10 chapters. If you end up reading it, you'll see why.

Anywho's it what-nows, review please!! Tell me what you think!!


End file.
